Scars in the Rain
by capslockshooter
Summary: It's based on a one shot I did called 'Why'. It's my most reviewed and most popular so far and thought I'd do an expanded version as my first return story. I don't know how closley it will follow the original, but I hope you all enjoy! Chap 4 is up!
1. Hermione

Scars in the Rain

(Hermione)

Ronald Weasley sat at his desk in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He sighed as he stared at Snape who was going on and on as always. He smiled a little as he thought of Hermione. If she were here, she would be all over him for 'fading out'. What was that Snape just said? Oh, it doesn't matter. He just wanted to go see her. It was odd to not be in the same class as her this time, but he supposed she'd had a good reason for not coming.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be along in a bit." She'd said to him and Harry as they had left the common room. Just after Harry left she blew Ron a kiss. Harry had asked why he was so bubbly on the way to see Snape. Ron had just smiled and shrugged.

"I just feel…good." He had said. That had been an hour ago and Defense was almost over. Ron's head snapped too as he noticed Snape was looking at him. "Huh?' he asked. Snape had the usual look of distaste upon his lips as he stared at him.

"I was wandering what you found so delightful about the floor.' Snape said. Ron just shrunk in his seat. The bell sounded his stay of execution. "Three roles of parchment about the effects of bloodwood on magical inflicted gashes and, oh, let's make it an even role about floorboards and why they so infatuate you, Weasley…Harry you will turn one in as well."

"That git." Ron growled as they walked. Harry stayed quiet, his own distaste evident on his face. He hadn't even done anything wrong…Snape was just riding him as always.

"Malfoy wasn't in class…neither were Crabb and Goyle…did you notice?" Harry asked. Ron nodded, but thought nothing of it. Ginny walked passed them from the opposite direction and Ron caught a movement in the corner of his vision. It looked as if his sister had grabbed Harry's hand as she walked by them. Harry looked down and opened his hand to see a folded piece of parchment. He unfolded it, being careful not to let Ron see what was written on it…and he was unashamedly trying to get a look at it. Harry smiled and looked up at Ron. "I gotta go.' He said and turned and started after Ginny. Ron sighed, still not sure if he approved or not. He could object and he was sure Harry would respect his wishes, but also Harry was his friend. Just as long as he didn't do what he had done their sixth year, he'd go along with it. He was curious to find out why Hermione hadn't come to class though.

He went to the common room and frowned as he looked around. She wasn't there. He went to a portrait on the wall of three witches giggling as a boy tried to figure out why they were doing so. Behind it was a small tunnel that led to the girl's dorms. He had found it by accident one night after Hermione had kissed him and said goodnight. He'd simply snooped about until he found it. He crawled up the tunnel and went to Hermione's dorm. The girls were surprisingly exceptive if they saw a boy there, provided the boy was dating a girl. They didn't want or need any single fellas up there prowling about for some cheap love. He knocked and smiled when Luna answered. "Looking for Hermione.' He said to her with a little nervous laugh. Luna gazed at him for a moment, smile on her face as always.

"She's not here I'm afraid. I haven't seen her all day." Ron thought it was odd she was in there, seeing as how she wasn't in their year, but he caught a glimpse of Lavender trying to stay out of sight. Probably getting tutor lessons from Luna. The fast they were from Luna and from a person one year below her was bad news for her socially. He thought it was dumb that she had let the blond answer and he smiled, trying not to laugh. "Thanks." He said and left, going back to the common room and sitting down on the couch and stared down at his shoes. After thinking of several places to check, he got up. He checked the Room of Requirement, the library, and their special place to go out by the forest. He'd been dating Hermione since last year. Seeing how she'd reacted to him and Lavender, he had decided to straighten up. His book from Fred and George on how to treat women just made it better. Only she had this thing about nobody knowing. For all her great aspects she didn't want anyone to think she was loose…and she wasn't. Trying to go too far and earned him a straight week of no physical contact during the summer.

"My purity is very important to me Ronald and if you can't accept that then we just shouldn't touch at all." She told him after a good scolding one late night in his room at the Burrow before she had stomped out. Back at Hogwarts however, Ron had searched for a good hour before giving up. He was worried by this point and Lavender didn't make it any better when he arrived at the common room.

"Ron!" She shrieked in alarm, making Ron jumped and squeal like she just had.

"Blood-bloody hell.' He gasped and looked at her.

"Luna said you'd been looking for her. Hermione's outside. I saw her crying." Ron frowned. Why was she crying? Thinking Lavender's reaction had been over the top a bit, he turned and left. "She's out near the pumpkin patch!" She called as Ron vanished through the portrait hole…

Ron started across the grounds. Why was Hermione crying? Had he done something without realizing it? Now at least he knew why she hadn't been in class. He saw Hagrid's hut and knew he was close to the pumpkin patch. However, he still didn't see Hermione. He stopped walking and heard faint sobs. "Mione?" he asked somewhat loudly and the sobbing stopped. He looked around and saw a small puff of brown hair vanish behind a tree. She was in the midst of three big trees that were growing very close together. He frowned and started over there. "Mione?" he asked as he poked his head in.

"Go away, Ron.' Said a sobbing Hermione, her face hidden beneath her hands, her shoulder shaking with gentle sobs. She looked dirty like she'd bee rolling in the dirt. He noticed her legs were bare and she had no shoes on. He frowned at this as she always wore stalkings, too shy to show her legs…even though he felt she had a perfect right to. She did have legs worth looking at after all. He frowned and sat down beside her.

"Hermione, what's wrong…what happened? Where are your shoes at?' he asked her and Hermione kept her face hidden, but managed to point with a shaky finger to some overgrown grass. Ron frowned and got up. He moved to the grass and looked. He saw her shoes thrown randomly along with her stalkings. The grass looked beaten down as if someone had lain there or something. He frowned and picked up her shoes and stalkings, but dropped her shoes as he noticed her stalkings were ripped in a very peculiar place. He looked back at the spot and saw what looked like a pair of panties. He frowned deeper because they looked torn. He turned quickly to face Hermione. "Mione, tell me right now what happened?' he said and held up her stalkings with a rip in the crotch. Hermione uncovered her face, her nose bloody, lips swollen and split in places. Her cheeks red and one of here eyes black and already beginning to swell.

"They…They…" She started and made a move as if she was going to faint and Ron caught her and held her tightly to him as she sobbed harder, clinging to him as tightly as ever. As if her life depended on it. "They rapped me." She managed to get out, clinging tightly as ever to him…

(This is chapter one: 'Hermione'. I've been away a while, so please review. I love hearing what people think of my stories. More chapters to come, I promise! ;) )


	2. Scar Tissue

Scars in the Rain

(Scar Tissue)

I had stayed in Ron's arms forever it seemed. I don't even know how he got me up to my dorm, but we got there somehow. He closed the curtains around my bed and I heard him cast charms. I suppose they were charms meant to keep sound from coming or going. I hope so because I was had started crying again. I was in a ball on the bed, sobbing my little heart out. A baby crying…that's all I was. A baby left to rot in a ditch…only real babies are clean, void of any taint whatsoever, so much for me being that way, prim and proper Hermione Granger…not even a virgin anymore.

_Whore that I am!_

I don't know what happened over the next few hours exactly. It was all a blur, but I was now in my pajamas curled up in Ron's lap once more. How long had he stayed with me? How long had he been with me? He kept saying sweet nothings…I'm not even sure what he said. I heard every other statement. 'It's alright. I'm here. Nothing can go wrong.' Boy was he mistaken. Nothing was all right and everything already had gone wrong.

I had been about to leave for Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Harry and Ron. "You go ahead, I'll catch up." I said to them and smiled to show it was all right. Those boys worry too much, Ron worse then Harry. I know he may seem shallow and void of all emotions sometimes, but he is actually quite deep. He just doesn't want anyone to know it. I blew him a kiss and giggled a little at the flush that came to his cheeks. Boys can be so cute sometimes, though Ron more then most. I sighed and picked up my book bag. Lots of good going class would do if I didn't have my book. I went up to my dorm and couldn't find it. Where had the bloody thing gone? Oh, I'd forgotten that Ginny Weasley had borrowed it. I hope she took care of it. I still don't know why she needed a seventh year book, but I couldn't get her to tell me. I went down to the common room and found out from a few sixth years that she was on the grounds so I went out the portrait hole, forgetting my bag. If people knew how utterly unclever I can be at times, they wouldn't think much of me. See, I just used 'unclever' like it was a real word. Anyway, I walked out to the grounds and saw Ginny sitting just out a ways under a tree. "Gin, I need my book back." I said to her in more then a small rush. I was late for class already. She looked up from her book, discreetly moving it so the title was hidden, but not before I saw the word Karma on it and part so another word beginning in an S, half of Karma-Sutra, perhaps? If so, I don't want to know.

"Oh, sure, sorry." She said to me with a friendly smile and began to dig through her bag. I folded my arms impatiently and waited, I was in trouble and I knew it. Not that being in trouble mattered much to me anymore, but this was education! "Here…thanks.' Ginny said as she gave it to me.

"No problem." I said, not even bothering to ask why she needed it. She looked at me like she wanted me to go away and I looked at the book and smirked, shook my head, and walked away. I was back to the doors of the school when I heard a voice I utterly hated.

_God, of all the people._

"Going somewhere, mudblood?" Malfoy was walking out of the castle with his goons Crabb and Goyle. I gave them both a dirty look and kept on my way…only this time Malfoy cut me off from entering the castle.

"I'm late for class, Malfoy." I said and tried to push by him, but again he stopped me. He placed his hands on my hips to hold me back, I quickly pulled away, not wanting him to touch me and I sent a sharp slap across his face to send my point home. "Don't ever touch me again! Now move!" I ordered. Draco was glaring now, his smirk gone. He snaked hand up to his cheek and felt the red place where I had hit him.

"You know, this reminds me of another time you bit me, mudblood, gave me a bloody nose, if I remember correctly. What was it I said?" He asked and slowly started to walk toward me. I should have just given in and let him have his say and gotten passed him that way, but I didn't. I took slow steps backward to get away from him. I had never seen him act this way before and it scared me. "I said I would get you, remember that?" he asked me.

"Malfoy, get out of my way." He said and withdrew my wand. The three of them chuckled and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Malfoy…" I said in a warning tone, but they kept slowly walking towards me. I shot a silent spell at Draco, but he ducked. As this happened Crabb whipped his wand out, sent Expelliarmus at me and my wand went flying behind them, and landed with small taps on the stone steps of the castle. Now They were between me and my wand! Ginny…she would see this. They wouldn't dare do anything in front of witnesses. I turned to look where she had been, but saw she was gone now. I don't know where she had gone, but I was alone. They were obviously playing hooky, but all other classes were in.

"Now, mudblood, after that further display of you displeasure for me, I think I should teach you a lesson. Show you why you're the only girl to dare to ever hit me." Draco taunted. Maybe they weren't planning on anything horrible now, but that would soon change. In a bid of desperation, I launched my Defense book at the blond boy. It smacked his face and sent him stumbling back. I saw blood clearly running down his face from his nose and I darted. I took about two steps before I heard Crabb mutter a stunning charm and I was sent to he ground. It felt like someone had kicked me in the back. No wander Snape had been angry when the Ron, Harry and myself had all hit him with stunning charms, odd, the things that go through your head in moments like this. I was rolled over roughly and saw a bloody Draco glaring down at me. All I could manage was a moan, but he managed a kick to my side. I let out a yelp and tried to role away, but felt Crabb pick me up. I felt numb and dizzy. I couldn't fight even though I wanted to. Who knew where they were taking me and why…I soon found out.

When the attack was over, I just laid there. I hurt all over, especially between my legs. The world kept fading in and out. I was vaguely aware of blood running down my face possibly from my nose. I slowly sat up and brought my legs to me. I was cold even though it was warm out. Muscles ached and…well everything ached. Slowly I became aware that I was crying, sobbing like I never had before.

_Draco on top of me._

My life was over. How could I have been so stupid! I always told Ron or Harry to let things go, that they didn't matter, that they weren't worth getting in trouble over…now look at me. All I had to do was let them call me a name or two and I would have been on my way. This was all my fault; I knew it was all my fault. Nobody could be blamed for this but me….

"My wand and book are out the steps." I said in a small voice to Ron. It was just barely above a whisper, like a baby.

_Whore that I am._

Ron held me. I had been in the dorm now for hours and hours. Ginny had already knocked wandering if everything was okay. Ron had told her to go away. I hadn't even had the strength to scold him for being rude. He kissed my cheek. "I'll go get them. Stay here."

"Ron?" I asked just as he reached the door. "Don't tell anyone." He acted as if he was about to protest, but didn't. He nodded and started to leave, but stopped.

"I love you.' He said softly to me and left finally. Maybe he thought it would help, but hearing someone you love say they love you for the first time right after you'd been raped was not the best timing. I'd wanted that moment to come in the astronomy tower this weekend where we were planning to spend some time together. I shut my eyes and felt more warm tears flow. I rolled over on my side and curled as tightly into a ball as I could. I hadn't told Ron what had happened. He guessed rape due to the state of my discarded under garments and me. I couldn't tell him what had happened. He would be so angry at me for allowing myself to be put in that position. He wouldn't want me. Who would want a dirty rag that had been used and thrown away? I know I wouldn't pick a rag out of the garbage to use it…why would Ron or any other man for that matter?

I slowly fell asleep as I waited for Ron to return. I think it was from desperation more then being exhausted. I was desperate for my kind to turn off. Just a few moments, any number of moments, where I didn't have to think anymore…It didn't work. They were in my dreams too. It was all there waiting for me in my dreams… My own screams woke me up. They always would from now on.

(Chapter two as promised. Hope I got all the typos. Review:) )


	3. Crimson leaves

Scars in the Rain

(Crimson Leaves)

It's been almost a week since Hermione was attacked. All she does is listlessly move about. She study's, she attends classes and has yet to tell me who attacked her. I don't know why she refuses to do so. I'm just glad it's Saturday. There are no classes, nothing at all for me to worry about…

"Ron? Ron, you okay?" Harry asked me in the common room. I was staring into the fireplace. It was devoid of fire and I don't know what I was looking at, probably nothing. I didn't respond to Harry, I don't even think I heard him. I was suddenly aware of a hand on my shoulder, though, and snapped out of my little trance. I jumped and looked over at him. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" I asked him, playing dumb. "Just worried about Hermione.' I said, manning up at the last minute. I had kept my word to her and told no one, but everybody knew she wasn't okay. She acted nothing like the old Hermione. She let people get away just about everything. She still studied, but I guess that was just an escape for her. I don't really know. Until this moment in my life, I had never known anyone that had been…through what she had.

Harry nodded and placed his hand on my arm. "Me too…has she told you anything?" he stared at me with his green eyes. I honestly didn't know what to say. He deserved to know. He was my best mate and Hermione's too…but I had promised the girl I love. I had told her so, though not as I had been planning. I had had it all planned out for weeks. That night in the astronomy tower, I was going to sit behind her, wrap my arms lovingly around her waist and whisper it into her ear just before a long romantic kiss…so much for that. Saying it to her hadn't had the effect I wanted either. It had been supposed to make her feel better. Instead, it just seemed to make her even more…numb.

I shook my head at Harry to answer his question and looked down at my lap. "I just think I'm going to go for a walk. If she comes down or anything, send me a patronous.' We had learned that our fifth year. We still can't send messages via our patronous, but I knew if I saw his, then I was needed and had to come back ASAP.

I was out by the forest around twenty minutes later or so. I walked with my head hung, kicking stones and sticks and such as I walked. I lifted my head; sounds of birds were all around me. It was peaceful, quiet and pleasant. "Out enjoying a bit of sunshine? Be careful you don't blind anyone with it glaring off your hair." I knew that voice and snapped my head around to see Draco Malfoy. He was smirking at me with his arms folded over his chest in a cocky posture. "I understand Hermione's in a bit of a slump." I knew what he was trying to do. His back was to the forest so I wasn't sure what he was up to.

"Shut up, Draco", was all I could manage to say. I kept my eyes on him, cold and hard as I could make them, but half my brain was so preoccupied with Hermione.

"Ooh, what's that supposed to be, your scary voice? You shouldn't use such harsh words, Weasley. You might hurt a fellow's feelings." We stared at each other for a moment. I could hear Hermione's voice in my ears. 'Ranold, it isn't worth it.' I shook my head and turned to walk away from him. I made it about three paces before he spoke five words that would end up altering his life and mine forever. "She was pretty damn good, you know." I froze. My body went stiff all over and for a moment, I couldn't move. I felt ice-cold tingles go up and down my back. It was a few moments, a few heartbeats, before I could turn.

"What?" I asked him. My voice was low to match my heart and stomach. Had he just manned up to what I think he did? I found it odd that he had no back up. I would find out why shortly…

"I understand she hasn't been well lately. You know why?" he asked me this with slits for eyes. They seemed to grow darker as he smile grew wider. He swayed over to me, walking with a swing in his steps, absolutely dripping with cockiness, leaving it's stench behind with each step. "You see, Weasley, I've been saying all along I would get her, you and Harry. I already got Harry when I froze him on the train last year. I'm getting you now by saying this to you." He walked up to me, nose to nose and whispered to me. "I raped the mudblood bitch." He pushed past me, shoulder bumping mine…

I'm sure my whole face was red. I turned around and hit him square in the back with a spell, sending him to the ground. I leapt on him and began sending fists and blows down on him. He brought his foot up into the back of my head as he was on his stomach on the ground. The blow sent me off balance and he easily threw me off. "You…" He managed and got to his feet. He drew his wand, but I speared him and we both went into the forest. We tumbled over dead tree trunks and tumbled down a steep hill. We came to rest, me on top, at the bottom in a clear spot, shaded with trees and littered with leaves. There was a red flash in my face and I was knocked backward, stunned for a moment. Draco got to his feet, blood trickling from his lip and nose. "You damn Blood Traitor. That Mudblood bitch got what she deserved, and now so are you, crucio!" The spell hit me and sobered me up in no time. It felt like red-hot pokers hitting every inch of my body. I let out a scream that caused several birds to fly away; the flapping sound of their wings was lost in the sounds of my agony. I thrashed and whipped every which way. Then it was gone. He had lifted it off me. "Maybe if I kill you. I think then I should gain some respect back." My eyes were watering, but I gathered all my strength and managed to clear my vision. It was a little doubled, but I saw Draco pick up a stick a little longer then a human's forearm. He held it in one hand and pointed his wand at it, transfiguring it into a dagger of the same length. It was long and shiny, but I couldn't make out any details other then the blade. That tended to happen when a knife was pointed at you. His face was et, serious. His breathing was heavy and I could hear it as he came closer. I was weak, but he must have thought I was a lot weaker then I was. I wanted to scream, but nothing came as he sat straddling my body. He placed the dagger on my throat. The cold point poked my throat and in a last effort to save my life, a desperation attempt, I threw my hands up and pushed Draco in his chest. He was pushed backwards a little, but still straddling me. I grabbed the dagger and began to fight with him over it. I shoved the dagger to the side and freed a hand, bringing my fist up into his face. That sent him off me. He was stunned and thank goodness for it. I rolled over on my hands and knees and saw my wand lying in the leaves. They crinkled under my hands. I picked my wand up off the ground and rolled over on my butt, leaning back against a tree. Draco got to his feet and pointed his wand at me.

It all was a flash. He screamed something, but just before he did, I did too. "Avada-Kadarva!" He'd caused so much torment. He'd ruined my girlfriend. He never gave Harry a moments rest and he had tried to kill me! He deserved it. The spell shot him in the chest, causing his spell to miss me by inches. I noticed it too glowed green. He must have tried to Avada-Kadarva me as well. The spell hit the tree I was leaning against, missing my head by inches. Splinters and bits of wood shot around my head like little wooden bullets. I covered my head and fell sideways. The tree began to creek and sway and I knew it would come down. I rolled to the side just as it started to fall, crashing to the ground with a loud crack, missing me. I lay there, looking up at the sky. My breaths were shallow, my body ached and I was bloody…what had I just done?

It was an hour, maybe more before I sat up. The forest was quiet. Quieter then I had ever heard it before. The tree was at my feet, blocking my vision of wherever Draco was. I was now bathed in sunlight due to the great trees absence. My stomach felt sick and I slowly got to my feet and could see a bit of black and platinum blond hair in the tall grass and leaves at the edge of the small clearing. I swallowed. Maybe the spell had missed him. Maybe I had seen wrong. Maybe he had leapt away to avoid the tree and been knocked out. I slowly crept over to him and fell to my knees. Maybe I wasn't a murderer. "D-D-Draco?" I asked and gently touched his shoulder and rolled him over. He had a big gash on his forehead, his blood staining the leaves crimson. His eyes were hallow, his mouth slack. He placed two firm fingers on his neck, no pulse. I leaned down and placed my ear by his mouth and nose…no sounds of breaths. I sat back and looked down at him, into his eyes. My breaths grew harder and faster and harder and faster. I turned and heaved, vomiting on the forest floor, the retches so intense my stomach ached. When all was out, I moved back, curled up against a tree, and began to sob. I wasn't crying for Draco. I was a murderer. I would go to Azkaban! There was no proof to what had happened. I don't even know where the dagger was. I sobbed loudly and hard.

"Ron?" A familiar female voice said. I looked up and saw Hermione and Harry looking at me with shocked faces…

(3rd chapter! Hope it's to your liking. Review!)


	4. Water Fairies

Scars in the Rain

(Water Fairies)

Harry and Hermione just stared at Ron and Draco's body for a bit. Nobody spoke. Hermione's eyes had dark rings beneath them and she looked peeked. It was clear she was not over what had happened. How could she be? For her, unlike most of us, live wasn't going on. Ron stared at them and slowly they came down to him. He explained what had happened and they talked for hours, well he and Harry did. Hermione stayed mostly silent. "We have to hide him." She said and the boys looked at her, a little surprised she had talked. She stared at Draco's body with distaste and anger. The memories of what he had done flashed before her eyes…she was glad. She wouldn't say it, but she was glad he was dead.

"Hide him?" Harry asked and looked at Ron.

"I'll go to Azkaban if anyone finds out." Said the redhead to Harry, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. He wished Hermione would come and hold him. He wanted to hold her. He moved over beside her and placed his arm around her, but she shrugged him away and moved a little away from him. He didn't know what to think of this.

Harry stared between them for a moment and finally he sighed and nodded. "Let's take him a little deeper into the forest." He said finally and Ron nodded. Hermione just kept staring at Draco's form with distaste. A short time later, they were all a good ways deeper into the forest. Harry sat Draco's body down; having levitated it there to this clearing, they were now in. Of course, like all clearings in the Forest, there was no light. Ron flicked his wand and magically dug a hole in the dirt. Hermione stepped forward without a word, flicked her wand as well, and flung Draco's body into the hole with no gentleness. She then moved forward and spat down on his body and turned her back on it all, walking a few feet away. She wrapped her arms around herself and waited silently. She clearly had no problem with any of this. Ron stared down at the body, knowing he had voided it of all life. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. Draco had attacked his love, had been trying to kill him. Harry shook him from his little world. "I can't believe we're doing this." He muttered. He waved his wand and covered the body over.

"I had no choice…she was trying to…to…" Harry strolled over and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, silencing him.

"I know…I know. And if we told, you'd go to Azkaban. I know." He said and squeezed Ron's shoulder slightly. Ron sighed and lowered his head, staring at the mound of earth in front of him, knowing what was beneath it…and that it was his fault it was there…

It was sunset now. The sky was a perfect mix of blue, pink, red and orange. Harry had left a long while ago to meet Ginny. It was just Hermione and me now. We were sitting at the Lake. I watched water fairies dipping in and out of the water. They were chasing bugs, each other and having fun. I wish I could be among them. One flew over and gently landing on Hermione's shoulder. She would usually love this. They were so beautiful with their little clear wings and gentle blue green glow. She shrugged it off though and drew herself into a tighter ball as she watched the water. "Do you think we did the right thing?" I asked her softly.

"Does it matter?" I was surprised by her answer. It was so…un-Hermione. She kept her eyes on the water, not giving the little fairies even a second glance. "We did it. It's done and he deserved it. I just wish I could have seen you do it." I just stared at her, taken aback totally.

"Mione, I took a life. I killed someone. Do you understand what…?"

"I understand perfectly, Ranold." She said to me harshly, turning to look at me, her hair whipping around her, cutting me off mid sentence. "Do you know what I understand? I understand that I was raped. That he was the one that did it and he would never have had to answer for it. I understand that he deserved what he got and if you'd suffered like I had, you'd think so too." She turned her back on me then, staring off to the far edge of the lake. I was just dumbfounded for a few moments.

"Hermione, I wasn't trying to…" She cut me off again.

"I know, Ron. I know." She muttered softly and then did something unexpected. She slid back and leaned against my arm slightly. I leaned my head over and gently rested it on the back of hers. She made a small sound and we both sat there in silence for some time. It was a cute scene, but believe me, looks are very deceiving.

I left Ron and Hermione at the Lake a while ago. I had to meet Ginny, but I didn't know what to do. My stomach was in so many knots. I don't know what's up with Hermione lately. I understand Ron had to protect himself from Draco, but still. Burying a body in a shallow grave isn't the best way to spend your Saturday. I was walking by a classroom when suddenly it opened and a hand reached out and snatched me inside. I had enough time to see it was Ginny before the door was shut; I was slammed against it and had lips pressed to mine. Normally this would be a heck of a way to spend a Saturday night, but my head just wasn't in it. Her hand reached a nether area below my belt and my eyes snapped open. I had never stopped her before, but this time I did. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it away gently, pulled back from the kiss, and looked away from her, scared she'd be angry. "Harry?" She asked in a gentle voice, her free hand running a finger down my cheek.

"I'm just not in the mood. Can we just go for a walk instead?' I asked and finally looked at her. Instead of finding an angry face, I found a soft and gentle one, her eyes so understanding and concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, staying up against my front, but had changed her domineer entirely. She gently took my other hand in hers and looked deep into my eyes. Now I remember why I'm falling for this little redhead.

"I just…I just don't feel good.' I said. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't involve her in my crime. If anyone found out…if his body was found. I didn't want her taking any falls with me. She nodded and gained a little smile. She lead me from the room and soon we were walking down the halls, talking about a bunch of nothing, but then she brought up a surprising subject.

"Any idea what's up with Mione?" She asked me. I shook my head. I honestly had no idea. By this time, we were at the big front doors. I opened one for her and we went outside. It was nearly dark now. The sky was powder blue and breathtaking, dotted with little white stars here and there.

"She won't talk to me and Ron says he doesn't know." Ginny furrowed her brow at this and sighed gently.

"I hope she gets better soon." The wind had a slight chill and she took a step towards me. I took the cue, let go of her hand, and draped my arm around her shoulders. She took another step towards me and walked nearly hip to hip with me, her arm going around my lower back. "Beautiful night." She mused and I nodded, giving a little sound of agreement.

"If we get caught, we'll be in trouble." I said to her. She turned her face up towards mine with a wicked smile.

"Since when do you worry about getting caught?" She asked me. We were at the Lake before long. It was all but dark now. The sky was purple and a big yellow moon was rising. There were dots of light scattered over the lake as water fairies flew hither and thither. I loved the sight and having Ginny with me made it perfect. We perched on a log and enjoyed the sight for a bit, but the romantic moment was soon broken.

"I hate you Ronald!" Hermione screamed at me and sent a stinging slap across my face that made me stumble back a bit. She drew her arms around herself and ran away from me.

"Hermione, wait!" I called. I went after her, but when I caught her she spun around and slapped me again on the same cheek.

"How _dare _you? After what you know I've been through!" She screamed at me. I could hear it in her voice and see the shimmers on her cheeks, she was crying. I'd made her cry! She turned and strode off again.

"What did you do to her?" Came a voice I knew too well. Ginny, looking upset strode up to me. "What did you do?" Before I could answer, she strode off after Hermione and out of sight. I just stood there and became aware Harry was next to me. I lowered my head and sighed.

"Mate?" Harry asked me. I shook my head and looked over at him.

"I fucked up. I really fucked up."

"How? What happened?" Harry moved in front of me and looked at me…or I guess he looked at me. My head was still hung.

I told him everything up to the point of her gently leaning on my arm. "We sat there for a long time. She turned and leaned against my side. I put an arm around her and she kissed my cheek. I turned my head and kissed her lips. She kissed me back and after a moment I put my hand on her boob." I said to Harry and lifted my head. "She freaked and hit me." Harry looked flabbergasted and in shock.

"She did that just because you took a little liberty?" he asked me. I sighed and motioned him to follow me. I walked over to a log and sat down. The same one he and Ginny had been on judging by the direction they had come from. Harry sat next to me and I told him everything about Hermione's attack, breaking a promise to her. I added what I now knew about Draco and made him promise not to tell anyone. Harry frowned. "God…no wander she's been…no wander she acted that way when you grabbed her…but you weren't attacking her. Why did she react like that? I shrugged.

"I don't know. I wish I did." I had a suspicion and was glad when Harry spoke again.

"I bet she had a flashback or…or something. I bet it's still too uncomfortable for her to be touched like that. I don't know." Neither of us did, but we both had the same suspicions. Maybe part of me knew damn well why she'd reacted that way. A water fairy came and landed on my shoulder. I looked at it and it stared back at me with it's big black eyes…


End file.
